Unmasked
by Dreadful Dreams
Summary: Sam sees Gaia fighting and he needs to figure out what he wants - Heather or Gaia. On the same time Gaia fights with fact that a mysterious cousin shows up


Sam:  
  
Gaia Moore isn't really your normal high school girl. She's more than that... She's.... I don't know how to put it. She's just special.  
  
When he was little and heard stories on how the beautiful prince got his princess after a number of challenges, he thought that was how the life should be. He kept the same point of view until he started first grade. Then suddenly there was nothing but science answers and at first little mini Sam had been furious when everyone told him he had wrong in something. But he had quickly accepted what he didn't understand and quickly realized after that, that it made sense.  
  
But Gaia Moore didn't make any sense. At all. She wasn't like girls in her age.... She was just as beautiful as a goddess. He couldn't understand it. She was so beautiful and the fact that he had this... obsession over her grove him out of his own mind. He had barely spoken to her. But when he had she had always been short, cold and often it had something bad following. Like when he was kidnapped. His brain was sure that she had something to do with it. He barely remembered the kidnappers saying Gaia's name. And it should just be one Gaia. It wasn't that normal name really. But everyday his heart went into battle with his brain because he thought so...  
  
Sam was sure that he would turn into one of those men that end up cutting out article on their obsession and take pictures of them and all that he heard on the news and saw on movies.  
  
Gaia Moore looked around the park, she was in a pissed mood today. She needed to kick some skumbag's ass. She had spent the time she was in school hearing on the platic barbies infront of her talking over and over the Prom. What they were going to wear... Who they were going with... Who they weren't going with. Just the thought of it made Gaia sick. What was people thinking with? There were bigger things to think about than the Prom and what clothes to wear....  
  
Gaia heard something behind her and she quickly moved around with a graceful movement, she saw a drug dealer. She saw at once.. Or was she so mad that she was imagening? Yes because in the next minute the person just went away and she took a big breath and she was just about to go "home" when she heard some harsh voices talking.  
  
Gaia's superhero reflexes took over and in an other second she jumped from a pair of bushes and she saw the mugger and she gave him a perfect balanced and hard kick in his side, making him loose his breath for a second and make him move a little to the left. Gaia didnt wait for him to react. If she did she could get some bad kicks herself if the mugger was welltrained enough. She then punched his nose and she heard a loud crack and the mugger's nose broke.  
  
She heard how the mugger started to cry because of the pain and then he ran away from there, with no bag in his hand because he had dropped into the ground before running away. Gaia made a sigh and she felt a bit of her fury for her day going away from her but she was dissapointed that the mugger didnt give her a good fight. She then turned around and she was faced with a total chocked Sam.  
  
Gaia's blood froze up. Was it him she had "saved"? She couldn't breathe. Now he was never going to talk to her again. And he was going to go and tell Heather what a freak she was. Gaia swolloved and she gave him his gymbag.  
  
After he took it it was a moment of embarressing stairing, as if Sam needed it to sink in.   
  
"Wow..." He just said with the same big eyes he had when Gaia turned around.  
  
"Yeah..." Gaia looked down on the grass, this was making her uncomfortable.  
  
"So..." Gaia looked up at Sam. She would give anything to hear his thoughts right now. "Nice kick."  
  
Gaia giggled at the comment, more out of nervousity than it was funny.  
  
"I haft to go..." Gaia said and she walked away... "I'll... see you later." 


End file.
